Oddly Synful
by HarleyandDavid
Summary: Partner in crime gave me a new prompt: Syntax, Vaako/Riddick, language kink. The Necromonger army land on a new planet and find a language that isn't so new to Vaako. A more full summary inside. Yes, there is gay slash, don't like don't read.  Enjoy!
1. Oddly Synful

**Title: **Oddly Synful

**Author:** Harley

**Fandom:** Chronicles of Riddick  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Length:<strong> FF says more, but it lies, Word has always been good to me, so I'm going with: it's an even 3,000

**Warning(s):** Gay Sex, language kink, don't like, don't read

**Pairing/Characters:** Vaako/Riddick

**Disclaimer:** Siiiiigh, I don't own the Chronicles of Riddick or anything, I can only claim to have seen the movies, and read a butt load of fics.  
><strong>AN:** Ok, David gave me the prompt of: Syntax, Vaako/Riddick, They land on a planet that speaks Vaako's native language (or something close) and Vaako speaks it fluently, some misunderstanding with the natives, and then Riddick finding he has a language kink. So that was my prompt, if you didn't get it, my title was a clever (not so clever) pun at syntax+sinful=synful yea, I felt so stupid and so cool at the same time when I did that. Added some indicators for scene changes, because I forgot that FF doesn't like double spacing, which is my love affair, I love double spacing to indicate scene changes. As for the actual story, I will say now, that I had massive writer's block while writing it, you can ask David, I drew a little picture and everything for how massive my writer's block got. Fortunately, this meant that I was so frazzled I forgot to mention hide or tail of the Dame, which is fine cause I really don't like her. However, if there are errors or confusion or whatever, that's a mistake on my part, and I apologize now. Let me know if you find any, and I'll be happy to fix it.

Alright, that's about it, sorry for the long note, have fun, enjoy and drop a review if you feel up for it!

* * *

><p>There were times when Riddick would let the troops land, take what they needed and make a tactical retreat. They would convert here and there, and depending on his mood blow up the planet afterwards. Mostly on the larger planets. After a while it got mundane and he'd try and mix things up. On the smaller planets, though, Riddick enjoyed wandering around the foliage and the shadows, lurking in the corners and observing. Getting into occasional fights were fun too, and sometimes they would even pick up new recruits. But he usually left the smaller planets, not sure why, just never felt like it was worth it. Very routine, almost clean. It was a good system.<p>

On this particular planet they came across a small colony. Riddick and his First Among ran into a small group that immediately took them to speak with the leader of the society that had established on this almost rural planet. Vaako watched thoughtfully, familiar sounds forming oddly familiar words. The children running past shouting something and the soldier had to stop a moment to watch. As the others realized that they had lost one of the strangers for a moment they halted their movement, nervously eyeing the man who was listening to the rolling letters and exotically pronounced vowels. Pieces of Vaako's past life clicked somewhere in his mind and his lips twitched in a hint of a smile before they started on their way again.

When the door was opened into a decent sized home the people only allowed Riddick and Vaako through, the two other soldiers with them forced to stay outside. Their leader was a man about Riddick's height, not as chiseled and was at least ten maybe fifteen years older his shoulder length hair swept back with strands of grey mixed into the dark chestnut color. The man smiled happily at them, obviously enjoying having visitors, being such a small colony on such a small planet they must not get many travelers passing through. Words passed through his smiling lips in some form of greeting as he grasped Riddick's arm and pat his shoulder. He looked quizzical when Riddick didn't respond and seemed to ask a question. Vaako stared for a moment, listening to the syntax and recognizing the pattern.

Vaako gently touched his fingers to the man's arm getting his attention. Drawing forth information he never truly forgot Vaako spoke the words of his home.

"_Excuse my friend, our people come from many worlds and are not accustomed to speaking anything but the universal. However, you and I have ancestry together, for your language is mine."_ Vaako explained softly, quickly falling into the formality and speech of his birth. The two other men both displayed a level of shock before the Leader broke into a grin greeting Vaako as a brother rather than a stranger. Gripping Vaako's arm as he had Riddick however kissing the man's forehead and both cheeks he lead them further into the house talking quite happily with Vaako. Riddick didn't know what was going on, what they were saying, or where they were going, but they sat and the two discussed as Riddick sat idly to the side.

For once, since he first became Lord Marshall, Riddick felt out of place. He couldn't answer any questions for himself, and he couldn't even negotiate some quick trade of some food for at least the Basilica. He almost wondered why he stayed with Vaako, if only to show what a strong force they were on how nonchalant and bored he looked at the discussions with the leader.

He found it easy, however, to get lost in Vaako's speech. The words were so foreign, and new. On the Basilica things were very easy, very monotonous after a while. He wondered how long he'd be able to survive before having to abandon the Necromongers, or before he started killing people for the change of pace. But Vaako's voice, for now, was doing a good job at distracting him and giving him something that wasn't so repetitive. Every once in a while, he'd realize he was staring at the other man's lips and turn away to catch the Leader giving him a look of amusement. He didn't understand the look, but he couldn't ask seeing as he didn't understand the language.

After the discussions were over the man shook Vaako's hand in the same manner as earlier, kissing his forehead and cheeks once more. He gave Riddick an odd look when Riddick looked away from the act. The man smiled and asked something of Vaako who, for the first time since he had known Vaako, stuttered his reply slightly shocked his pale cheeks turning a soft pink. After he finished speaking he grabbed Riddick by the arm and dragged him out the door obviously too flustered to stay inside any longer. When they got out Vaako stopped and took several deep breaths.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Riddick teased as they started walking again. Vaako immediately glared at him, his cheeks coloring again but not as bright as before. Clearing his throat he schooled his expression again before Riddick could comment.

"Their leader asked if we were a couple."

A pause. A humorous roar of laughter startled some people walking past, Vaako tried hard not to blush.

"He thought you and I? That's ridiculous! What you tell 'im?" An almost disappointed expression flitted across the First Among's face before Riddick could properly decipher it.

"That we weren't." He stated steady and almost a little flat.

Riddick nodded, "good."

Despite the language barrier, Riddick actually liked the small planet. Great culture, and the food was way better than the bland stuff the ship served. A couple days in and Vaako had quietly been able to convince most of the colony to join. Most went through the purification, Riddick made sure any that were cooks didn't, wanting the variety the colorful food provided to stay. Most the people that joined didn't have families, or joined in pairs, but those that had children stayed behind on the colony. Apparently there was another settlement a couple days north that they would move to. They were sad to lose their friends, but it was their choice for a new life, and one that was free of pain. Though, their newest recruits avoided the purifications for a while, still unsure about the idea of it but that was fine with Riddick, it was more entertaining than a bunch of sulky half dead.

And Vaako, Vaako was growing more and more fascinating to watch. His First Among's purifications didn't stop, but on a few occasions a rare and actually pleasant smile crossed the man's lips. He helped the colony's people learn the Universal language, but still talked with many of them in their native tongue. Settling them into the military life wasn't hard. From what Riddick understood, Vaako's home planet had been a militarist world, and the people of the colony had been sent out many years before the invasion. Through this they learned quickly and even taught many of the Necro warriors a few tricks. None were matches for Riddick, but it was something new. More of the colonists converted, despite the religion having gone under some major renovations since Riddick took the throne, the purifications stayed. Only for the sole reason that it wasn't something that the Necromonger people could just quit.

He saw the colonists often, who were quickly changing to perfect warriors. He had been surprised, when the Leader of the colony joined, but wasn't surprised when he joined the military as soon as he could, rising amongst the ranks as fast as was physically possible. Despite knowing the universal language, he still spoke to Vaako in their native. And it was one of those evenings when they were talking that the man glanced at him and it was almost as if he could _see_ Riddick in the shadows.

-v-v-

It would be later on that Riddick would blame the colony. And then the people. For the curiosity and the wonder. He watched Vaako, and the way he spoke his home's language, and it was different from when he spoke universally. And he knew it wasn't the language, it was Vaako speaking it, and the expressions he made, and the way he moved his hands, it was completely different from how he normally spoke.

So, there he was, glaring at the back of the man's head as he checked over several data pads scattered across the surface of the Lord Marshall's dining table and was saying something that should have been of relevance to him. It wasn't. And the more he stared the more irritated he felt. He kept hearing him speak in a strangely beautiful language, seeing him flustered every time someone from the colony had asked if the two were together, or mentioned a nonexistent relationship. Yea, he'd blame the planet, and the colony, and the damn language while he was at it. It wasn't like he was against those kinds of relations. Not at all, he'd been all over the universe in (and out of) every slam, he has been in all sorts of flings. So he was definitely not against it.

But it's Riddick… and tall, serious, emotionless, stick up the ass Vaako.

And it wasn't until Vaako said it, until they landed on that damn planet and the foreign words slipped from the other man's lips that Riddick started thinking about it. He hadn't stopped thinking about it. He'll blame the navigator of the Basilica too. Just for good measure.

With his mind made up, Riddick moved forward with purpose. Fingers tangling in long black braids, he tugged and turned Vaako's head to meet him. Lips crashed together with little passion. It was all teeth and tongue and possession and curiosity. Nipping Vaako's lip, blood filled across his waiting tongue and he lapped at the mouth catching a moan with the copper tasting liquid. He pulled back licking his lips and getting a sharp aroused stare from the other man.

"What was that?" He whispered, his usually flat tone questioning.

"That was you." Riddick sneered. Vaako glared and pushed Riddick back crowding him close to the wall grabbing his Lord Marshall's face he snarled.

"Then do excuse me if I repeat it." He wasn't even able to get a single quirk of his lips before the red with blood lips pressed back at his. They pressed their bodies close and Riddick swore that he gripped the man's hips hard enough to break bone, but it only got a hum of appreciation from the man that was ravaging his mouth. When they pulled apart for air Vaako looked unsure and slightly dazed almost.

"I've… wanted to do that…" Before he could say anything more Riddick rolled his hips switching their positions so the dark haired man was shoved against the wall instead.

"Don't." He bit at the slightly dark lips again, making small nips up the smooth pallid jaw. "If you're gonna speak, say it in your native." Dark eyes locked with Riddick's dark goggles. There was silence before nails clawed slightly at his temples pulling the goggles over the shaved head and tossing them somewhere in the direction of the table. Leaning forward teeth scraped against his ear.

Vaako whispered something in the exotic language, he had no clue what but he ground his hips forward getting a panted expletive for his work.

"Don't stop." He growled, sweeping the soldiers feet out from under him he dropped the man to the floor, almost falling on top of him in his effort to get everything going quicker.

Something similar to the word careful slipped in a hiss from the other's lips, and only made Riddick want to tear at him more for the sinful way the dark haired man said it. Sneering, Riddick ignored his glares, ripping the clothes from the body under him. Apparently Vaako didn't like that, and Riddick almost got a fist in the face for shredding the material. He barely dodged the punch thrown at him by his First who used the misbalance of his Lord Marshall and was quickly on top of him pressing his Lord against the cold stone and he had to grin up at the other man as he continued speaking in an erotic whisper as he sat on Riddick and forced him to keep still.

"Babe, I don't know what you are saying… but god do you sound sexy." Thrusting his hips up he rubbed against the unsuspecting man getting a groan before Riddick took the upper hand again rolling them over and pinning the struggling man down. Wrapping pale wrists in the shredded shirt Riddick tied his hands together tightly. "And I always do like a challenge."

Vaako rolled his eyes and his tone grew sarcastic but the fact he was still speaking his native tongue told Riddick that he was still game for anything the Furyan man had waiting for him. He made short work of the rest of his Commander's clothes and was running his hands anywhere he could reach. He growled and bit his hip hard when Vaako had let his words fall silent. A surprised yelp of something came from his lips and he tried to kick Riddick, but it was bat away easily and he gave him a stern look.

"I told you, don't stop. You do, and I do." Vaako groaned and said something in frustration. Lips sucked on the slight bruise he left just a moment before for his lover's cooperation. From there on, Vaako continued a murmured chant of words that Riddick didn't know, just to keep him from stopping his wonderful touches. Riddick smirked when the chant pitched into a cry as he thrust into the willing man. He settled himself and let the panting man catch what breath he could.

The man under him mumbled something, his eyes closed his head tilted back and face turned to the side. Brushing his lips over the taunt neck he could feel the vibration as Vaako was obviously telling Riddick he could move. Riddick felt a rumble in the back of his throat echo against Vaako's throat who groaned as their hips started moving. Hot and slick, their bodies slid against each other and Vaako's voice grows needy and more demanding. He growls his wants in a language Riddick doesn't know, but it doesn't hinder him from understanding the Necro's desires. Pushing harder, grinding into the warm flesh and getting pleased words, heavy with arousal. Riddick has no clue what he said, but the tone told him it was something filthy, and just that alone has him growling and thrusting faster, trying to break the man. The rambles get louder and bound hands strain, the fingers coming to claw at Riddick trying to find a grip, get a hold of _something_ as he's broken down to a moaning gibberish spewing mass.

Silver shined eyes stared down at the man unblinking, and even through closed lids, Vaako could feel the searing gaze take in his every move and scour his whole body. A hand dug into his pale hip, and he knew there would be a dark bruise joining the others. A large hand wrapped around him and jerked. He growled out demands he knew his Lord Marshall didn't know. It was then, that Riddick bit down, _hard_, on Vaako's neck, feeling the words and sounds vibrate in his mouth and causing Vaako to shout more of the language that Riddick loved to hear from him. He curled his toes against one of Riddick's calf, his other leg wrapping around Riddick to press the small of his back down, bringing Riddick in further. The hand on him moved faster and he wanted to bit his lip but he knew he couldn't. He hoarsely snarled one last word before growing tense and curling his body against Riddick's, the man's teeth still pressed against his throat, the body over him, in him, still moving against him, hard and hot. Spending himself in shuttering waves, Vaako collapsed on the stone that had warmed in his prolonged contact.

Riddick grabbed Vaako's legs spreading them wider and with one last harsh thrust he came, without a single sound into the trembling man below him. Collapsing, hot and sticky, but sated, Riddick ran his nails down Vaako's sides, watching the slightly red path it left on pale skin.

"God… that was amazing." Riddick's voice rumbled, gruff from their previous engagements, resting his forehead on the stone next to Vaako's head.

Clearing his throat and swallowing Vaako bit at Riddick's ear. "Yea…"

-v-v-

A week later, and Riddick was pissed.

Vaako had been slipping through his grasp all week. Dodging him, and disappearing, hiding around the ship away from Riddick. He knew the man wasn't so childish as to hold a grudge or something, or be so immature as to try and fool himself into thinking that he didn't enjoy the Lord Marshall dominating him.

So when Riddick turned to find the man entering the Lord Marshall's chambers, determinedly striding towards him, his clothes loose and obviously easy to remove. Fingers grasped at goggles flinging them off and gripping Riddick's head dragging him into a heated kiss, full of all the passion their first kiss had been lacking, the breeder wasn't going to complain gripping at Vaako, just as hard and possessively. Pulling back for air the paler man ran his lips over Riddick's ear.

He whispered something in a completely new language, one that Riddick was familiar enough to understand what Vaako was saying, but it was not Universal, and it was sure as hell not Vaako's native tongue.

"God, babe, you know how to turn me on." Riddick growled slamming the other's body against the table, determined to wipe that arrogant smirk from his face as he continued speak such obscene promises in the new and unique language.


	2. Howl

**Title: **Howl (or As If You Had A Choice, depending on how you feel)

**Author:** Harley

**Fandom:** Chronicles of Riddick  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M, M ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKY  
><strong>Length:<strong> 4,321

**Warning(s):** Sex, sex everywhere, so much sex I don't know how I wrote this, almost pure smut, but some plot

**Pairing/Characters:** Vaako/Riddick, mentions of other characters but not really part of the story

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own this series, if I did, this story would have been and ending scene, modified, but would have been an ending scene to Chronicles of Riddick, and the whole third movie would just be smut and sex, and hints of manly fluff and more sex. But I don't own it, I can only claim to have watched the series and now own the blue rays of the series.**  
><strong>

**A/N: **THE ABRIDGED VERSION This hasn't been thoroughly read through enough, but I don't really care. I wanted to post something to make up for the lack of posts from us. Writer's block is apparently contagious, and I caught a mild case of D.A.V.I.D's. I'm also ADD sometimes and get very distracted. Anyway, please read the full Author's note in the chapter before this, if you wish to hear me complain, or if you just wish to hear about my full lists of thanks. I thanked every single one of you I could find e-mail notices about, like Santa, I double checked that list. And I thank you all again here, as well as happy birthday Miss 7thcircleofhell and thank you for giving me the idea to part of the ending. Yea, I know NONE of you are going to read the full Author's note now, I'll probably take it down in a bit, too much rambling, and bitching. Yea, I probably will, so here is the condensed version:

This sequel is half dedicated to 7thcircleofhell for 1-asking me to write a sequel and giving me the idea for (part of) the ending and 2- because apparently it was her birthday on… the… *checks private message inbox* 24th? Is that right? Alright, well, so it was her birthday on the 24th if my info is correct, please correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, the other half of this sequel is dedicated to all our fans who have been so patient with us and keep demanding more sex.

Trust me, I understand. Alright so for reviewing and or favoriting Oddly Synful and being patient with me through this whole shenanigans, I'd like to thank Lady Labrat, DayDreamNinja, LordxXxofxXxDorkness, Zuvios Gemini, Angelzodica013, and my lovely darlings Lady Talla-doe and of course 7thcircleofhell. If I forgot someone, please forgive me, I went through my e-mail alerts to grab all the names and if I spelled something wrong, you'll have to forgive me as well because I was writing this while cramped in the driver's seat of my brother's car which I'm borrowing until my truck is ready to drive. So there is that, well you probably want the story, don't you? Yea, you are probably going "Harley, hurry the fuck up we don't care, this is supposed to be the condensed version! give us porn!" cause we are all pervs here and care more about the porn. Alright, I'll STFU so you guys can get on with the porn, thanks again to everyone's support and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>From the day that Vaako came to Riddick with a new foreign language on his lips, things were going to be different. He could feel it. He wonders now if he even thought on what he was getting himself into when he picked up that data pad to learn a third language. In hindsight, he probably didn't. He probably should have.<p>

It wasn't like the change was bad, more like, it was distracting. Not just distracting, infuriatingly so. Riddick would lay a hand on him as often as he could. Nothing too extreme (usually), a hand on the small of his back, a brush of their shoulder's, fingers brushing, a tug to the braids, a knee bumping his, anything and everything that Riddick could do to get them to touch in public. Anything more personal, Riddick made sure there wasn't anyone else around. Vaako didn't mind, he wasn't a woman. They didn't hold hands, or whisper sweet nothings. Their relationship was less than that. And far above it.

As unconventional as a relationship as they had, it was not without its teasing, its flirting. After picking up on what exactly Riddick was doing with his occasional touches, Vaako decided to start playing along. For every touch Riddick gave Vaako when outside the Lord Marshal's chambers, Vaako would respond with something just as distracting.

The first time he did it, it was during a meeting. Riddick had waved a hand in Vaako's direction, and from practice Vaako knew the gesture, handing his Lord the data pad he needed. Overshooting his grab, Riddick ran rough fingers over Vaako's pale wrist peeking just above the arm bracer the Commander insisted on wearing, before taking the pad. With his normal chiding tone, Vaako quickly responded.

"_Careful with the gestures, people might talk_." The language was easy to slip into, and despite looking down at his own data pad, he could see Riddick out of the corner of his eye. From how fast his head whipped around, Vaako was surprised he hadn't snapped his own neck by accident. Those close enough to have heard Vaako's statement stared in confusion and a sort of surprise. When he finally looked up Riddick had the biggest grin on his face, and though those who saw it started squirming uncomfortably, Vaako had to do his best to keep his breathing normal. Most would think of it as his grin right before he killed someone in a potentially very brutal way, Vaako knew otherwise. It was the grin Riddick would give as the last second warning before he would jump his First Among Commanders and take him where they stand. Vaako had never seen him give it in public.

Riddick turned back to his data pad, the grin still in place. Vaako had never been in a meeting that had gone so quickly. He wasn't sure if it was because Riddick was rushing things, or if the meeting members were.

It didn't really matter. With the meeting finished, those in attendance rushed out as fast as they could, leaving their First Among alone with the Furyan man. A strong arm wrapped around the small of the Necro's back, gripping his hip tightly with a deadly hand. His mouth dove towards that pale neck, with the purification scar as his mark, knowing how it drove Vaako crazy. He never made his target. With a glare, he pulled back from the data pad that had been smacked into his face by Vaako.

"_We have a schedule to keep_." He knew that despite the fact that it wasn't Universal, Riddick understood not the words but the reprimanding tone he used.

"You wouldn't." Riddick growled the words around his teeth, trying to control the need to pounce the man in front of him. It was confident, and needy, a touch desperate and a little worried. He got a smirk for his efforts, but Vaako did move a bit closer and leaned in ever so slightly.

"The faster you go through the schedule, the sooner we can do what you want." He went ahead and let himself slip back into Universal, for the sole purpose that he _wanted_ Riddick to know what he said. To miss the look of defiance and lust cross the man's face would have been unacceptable. Pulling back, Vaako turned and left through the same doors the others had.

-v-v-

The day went slowly, despite Riddick's urgency to rush through it all. There was an inspection of the engines that the Lord Marshal had to do twice a month, the provisions storage had to be accounted for, plans for invasion had to be made. There was a meeting with the elemental woman, and another gathering to be had with the nobles in the Necropolis of the Basilica. Riddick had trouble keeping his hands away from the other man, and ever touch brought a teasing sentence, a reprimanding word, and some filthy anecdotes in hushed tones. And he wasn't allowed to act on his urges. Vaako would smirk, and continue on with work, despite the odd looks and surprised stares from others.

Riddick did well to hold back the impulses, the need to pin the pale man down and have his way with him, fuck who sees. It's not like he cared, or that it was some big secret. It was just the idea of someone other than himself seeing Vaako in the throes of pleasure. Vaako was his and he wasn't willing to share. He got halfway through some whining noble droning on and on about as nobles they should be getting more rations then menial workers. Or something equally as boring. This was never good for his constantly wandering mind. He didn't like sitting still, and Vaako didn't like it either. It gave the killer ideas.

Fingers fiddled with the clasps of his Commander's shirt at the small of Vaako's back. He didn't undo any, he just let his nails scrape at them, and his palm lay against the thick fabric. The skittering hand slowly made its way down, running over the back of the other man's pants. Rubbing teasing fingers against the firm ass, before grabbing a hold of it and squeezing. Shifting his stance, he leaned to whisper in his Lord's ear. A hard feat with the way the man was lounging, but if anyone could do it without drawing too much attention, First Among Commanders Lord Vaako could. No one knows what Vaako said, no one was close enough, nor would they have understood him if they were. All anyone knows was that the moment he straightened, so did their Lord.

"I'm Lord Marshal, my word is law. If you want to live, you'll leave _now_." The nobles were taken aback, unsure of what just happened, it was so sudden, and he hadn't even waited for the nobles to finish as he normally did.

"B-but… my Lord?" The man that had been talking took an uncertain step back.

"You heard me. Get out. _Now_." A trembling silence fell, the nobles unsure of themselves. Many ran seconds after the second demand, others took stuttered steps before briskly following, some seemed rooted to the spot with fear. But when Riddick made a twitch of his limbs, as if to stand, they bolted. "Guards, get out. Close all the doors. And if someone steps one foot in here before my say so… you're dead." The loyal soldiers didn't need telling twice and were out of sight behind the clicks of doors.

A hand wrapped around Vaako's left arm bracer, dragging him down. Despite Riddick's claim that Vaako no longer needed to wear armor around the Basilica, he kept the metal arm bracers, and the knee high boots. Which only ever became a problem occasionally. Like now. His knee cracked against the stone seat, forcing him to slide the uncomfortable metal alongside his lover's thigh. Almost the moment Vaako was settled, leaning over the other man in a peculiar position, Riddick dove in. He mouthed and licked and bite at the circular scar under Vaako's left ear. Like flipping a switch Vaako simultaneously snapped his back into a long arch, and turned to gel. Barely keeping himself upright, he was unable to do more than screw his eyes shut and pray he didn't die from the overload. Almost as if hearing his wish, Riddick pulled back and let his teeth find Vaako's ear.

"Commander Vaako," a shiver made its way through Vaako's body at the growl in his Lord's voice. He would never admit to it, but there was a thrill that got his heart pumping when the Furyan said his name like that. "Kneel, like a good soldier." The aggressive shove to his shoulder had him sliding his foot to the stone once more and staring down at Riddick. The man snapped his goggles up to his forehead to burn his gaze into Vaako's. It was the self-assured look of a man that was gonna get his way, and knew it all too well. Before Riddick, there was a time where his Dame wanted to go down on her knees in front of him while he lounged on the throne. He didn't understand why it appealed her so much, until he did the exact same thing that she had dreamed of. Riddick spread his thighs as Vaako slowly fell to his knees in what would be a submissive gesture, if they both didn't know that the Necro soldier was going to have all the power here.

It was easy, as per usual, to open Riddick's customary attire enough to get a handle on what he was after. Not that it was in Vaako's book to compare, or to really care, and it wasn't like he was particularly fond of sucking cock. But Riddick was impressive, in all aspects of life. And it wasn't above Vaako to boast that he learned quickly how to handle him in many ways. So it was easy to say that he had Riddick in the palm of his hand… or on the tip of his tongue. Right now it didn't matter, not to either of them. Riddick let his head fall back running a hand through stiff strands to knot his fingers in long intricate braids. He tugged and pulled trying to get that clever mouth to move quicker. But the Necro man just glared up at him, slowed the slide of his mouth, and slackened his throat.

He was surprised at how erotic the echo of Riddick's growled moan was. Vaako became acutely aware of the room they were in and the very fact that this was Necropolis, where previous Lord Marshal's sat and looked down their noses at their followers, and many after Riddick probably would. And here, a First Among Commander, was making a great and powerful man bend to his will. With that thought thrilling in his veins, his normal confidence of power over the man grew and allowed him to be more daring. He sucked harder and moved in almost graceful patterns, leaving trails of tongue and gentle glide of teeth behind him, only to take more on the way back down. The nails digging into his scalp with fingers twisting in the loose strands at the base of his neck became more insistent. Risking a glance up, dark eyes caught the lighter shinned ones of his Lord obviously intent on remembering every second of this moment. It was a testament to one's ability when they can honestly say that they pulled off a confident smirk while simultaneously managing to deep throat someone, well it would be quite a testament. Vaako was one of the few men that could, and probably would if prompted.

It wasn't until Riddick began rocking his hips that Vaako finally let himself pull away. Loosening strong fingers from his hair, Vaako stood out of Riddick's reach.

"_Be patient, My Lord._" He indulged their growing habit, making quick work of the many clasps that held his boots to his legs. Kicking off the offending articles, they landed somewhere down on the steps, but he didn't bother to look where. Seeming to understand his intentions, Riddick dove forward grabbing him by the hips and reeling him back to stand in between his legs. With the help of overly excited tugs from his lover, Vaako managed to pull himself free of his lower garment. Stepping out of it as it hit the floor, and up into the other man's lap almost immediately after. Riddick's mouth quickly found purchase on his neck, biting and licking and marking as usual. Pushing on his shoulders trying to get him to back off a bit, Vaako whispered into the other man's ear, "_Sit back, sir, I'll take care of it_."

"God, Vaako." Riddick snarled from around a piece of Vaako's neck. "Hurry up."

"_Patience_." He insisted, finding a comfortable spot that didn't twist his legs or cramp up muscles. His nails skittered down the man's sides, catching slightly on the cloth and clawing at the muscle underneath. Tugging at the hem Riddick reluctantly let the shirt that he usually wore be pulled free of him and tossed down to join Vaako's boots. There was some sort of symbolism to the sprawl of the metal boots and the fabric sliding down the steps, some sort of meaning behind it that Riddick wasn't willing to dwell on. Not with blunt nails and searching fingertips crawling their way back up his ties to his neck. They cupped the back of the shaved head, playing with the straps of the goggles the man wore before flinging them off to join the boots and shirt.

The kiss that the Necro placed to his lips was almost chaste, something never used in the same context as their relationship. Especially with the way Vaako was starting to rut against him, on the throne no less. There was something to be said about their kiss too, but the thought left Riddick as fast as it came when it turned biting and passionate and desperate. It was everything like all their other kisses , but still different, still felt electrifying and almost beautiful in the way their mouths slide just right, perfectly together. They both gave all, and took all in the way their mouths slide slick and hot together, mimicking the slow glide of their hips.

Vaako's hands slide from their place on Riddick's head, moving down to rest one on the crook of his neck as the other rested on the blue print on his left pectoral. The fingers were gentle, a contrast to the rest of their bodies, as they ran over the glowing hand, feeling the gentle pulse of knowledge and power from under the skin. While the man in his lap was preoccupied, Riddick let his own hands wander to the back of the man's neck. He pushed the braids aside, yanking at the clasps there, eventually getting the complicated contraptions to part for his fingers to press into the other man's spine. The kiss broke with a soft hiss, the man's head falling back, and with a flick of the Marshal's fingers the collar of Vaako's shirt folded over revealing the pale skin of his neck.

Scraping his teeth over flesh and tasting the hidden skin, his hands slide down the rest of the clasps leaving them hitched to reach his main goal. His fingers curled around his lover's ass, preparing to lift Vaako and seat the man properly on his weeping cock. Before he could manage it, tight grips pulled his wrists away and pinned them to the back of the throne.

"_No, let me take care of it._" Vaako snarled, the words sounding even more menacing in the harsh pronunciation of another language. Riddick growled something unintelligible, obviously done with the foreplay and ready to just fuck the man. He broke the Necro soldier's hold on him and grabbed him by the sharp hips, throwing him to the floor. As if anticipating this, Vaako landed mostly on his side, rolling the weight onto his back. Riddick was on him in a manner of seconds, their hands grappled with each other, trying to get the upper hand without resorting to actual blows. Knowing that Riddick had a completely different style from what Vaako was used to fighting, he knew he couldn't play fair in this case. Letting go of one of Riddick's wrists and diving his hand down, he grabbed hold of Riddick's weeping cock with just the right pressure, twisted just right, and ran a thumb over the head. With a shudder, the Lord lowered his forehead to lay it to the stone next to Vaako's ear.

"Damn you." He groaned, and with a winning chuckle Vaako flipped them, Riddick sprawling on the stone at the feet of the throne under Vaako's cunning hands.

"Let me do this, Riddick. Or I swear to Underverse and back, you will not have sex for a week."

"You wouldn'."

"You wanna try?" Vaako shifted, making as if to stand, letting his hand pull away from Riddick's cock, and the other pull from the killer's hand. Both the Lord Marshal's hands shout out and gripped Vaako by the hips.

"Fuckin' tease." He ground out. Settling himself back down, Vaako could only sneer at the man under him.

"_Yet you stay._"

All arguments died when Vaako, finally praise the high heavens till Underverse come or whatever bullshit, finally slide Riddick inside him. The groan Riddick made as his head fell back against the floor was almost that of a dying man come back to life. But he didn't really care. His fingers clutched at pale hips leaving marks behind but not daring to make Vaako move faster from the slow glide up and harsh drop down. It was like an anchor in the storm, pale body rocking down onto him and rolling up from him. His thumb nails scraped at the jutting bone of his hips, rubbing them with the pad of his thumbs, wishing Vaako would move faster. The Necro man looked down on him, eyes gleaming under half closed lids. A smirk crossed his lips and on instinct he moved just a little bit faster, tilting forward just so, coming down that much harder. Growling, Riddick dug his nails into the pale hips, almost wondering why he wanted to torture himself more. He just wanted to move, to push up and lose himself in the man, but his mind was still active and the threat from earlier was still very vivid.

Keeping up the steady rhythm, Vaako let his fingers trace the muscles of the other man's chest. His hand came to rest over Riddick's heart once more, letting the pulse of energy tingle along his fingers. For a moment, he felt acutely jealous of the mark. Of the woman who left it. Riddick didn't explain it with great detail, but it didn't change the fact that here was a mark left on him, under the skin on his very soul. And Vaako could never pull that off. The ability to leave something on this man, who everyone knew was made for something, seemed impossible. He curled his finger into a fist, scraping against the skin and the print glowed brighter. He wished for an instant he could mark this man in some way, make him remember when all things fall apart.

He pushed himself up higher and fell farther, trying to get as much of Riddick in him as possible. His movements grew impatient, striving to get the proper leverage to move faster. His legs shook and feet slipped on the stone. He growled, the mark laughing at his struggles. Trying to focus on the task at hand, or the animalistic gleam in Riddick's eyes. Something. He picked up the pace minutely, slowing down to readjust his legs to pick up the pace again. Riddick didn't seem to mind in the least. He shook with the pleasure, groaning when Vaako would slow down, growling when he sped up. Vaako kept at it, deciding to tease the man a bit longer. But it became too much too quick and they both needed more. He wouldn't admit defeat, but Riddick didn't need to know it.

"_Move_." Vaako hissed with, and neither would ever bring it up, a hint of desperation. Moaning in appreciation, Riddick understood the tone and grabbed hold of Vaako's ass bringing him down hard while shoving up to meet him. The jolt that ran up Vaako's spine shuddered through his bones and came from his lips as a shaky gasp. Vaako closed his eyes on the print as it stared up at him with every heave of Riddick's chest, and let himself go in the sensations. He focused on the hot flesh moving inside him, on the blunt force put behind it as it pounded into him. On the fingers grabbing his ass, making him move faster, he couldn't help the quickening of his breath as he focused on all that. A jolt, and a shiver up his spine had him gasping and opening his eyes to stare down at the Furyan as a nail scrapped at the sensitive skin stretched around Riddick's cock.

"Don't." It was a stern order, yet somehow reassuring. Shinned eyes glared up at him, the persistent thrusts into him making the moment that much more captivating.

"_Bastard_." He whispered, biting into his lips to stop the noises that were ready to come from his throat. Keeping eye contact was one of the hardest things Vaako had ever done, specifically when Riddick drove into him just right prodding Vaako's prostate with the head of his cock. His spine bent, head falling, his eyes unable to focus on the high ceilings above him. His Lord shifted, sitting up so his chest pressed to the thick material of Vaako's shirt, Vaako's fisted hand still caught between their bodies. Biting and licking and sucking marks into Vaako's pale neck Riddick drove in faster. Vaako was sure he would be unable to keep up with Riddick for much longer, his head already resting on the man's shoulder, feeling the body underneath thrum and rock with every movement up. He felt euphoric and needed more.

"_Harder_!" He snarled diving in to violently bite Riddick's neck. The thrust up pushed Vaako up as Riddick slid in deep. He held on with his teeth, his fingers spreading on Riddick's chest over the mark while one of Riddick's hands made its way between them grabbing hold of Vaako and jerking his hand fast. His teeth let go, leaving dark bruises behind, a trickle of blood with copper taste in his mouth and a small gasp as he came.

"_God_…"

-v-v-

The stumble back to the Lord Marshal's chambers was a blur. Their clothes were sloppily thrown back on, and Vaako was sure he saw that Elemental bitch smirking at them from behind a pillar before the door swished behind them. He's also quite positive one of the buckles for his boots is probably siting at the feet of the throne, but the menial crew are good workers and know where to return it.

When his senses had returned to him, Vaako was aware of two things. One he felt sore, but in a good way, the kind of sore after a round of good exercise. And when you are bedmate to the Lord Marshal, you get plenty of good exercise. And two, that he was surrounded by warmth, but not in the good way. It was overly hot, and almost sticky in the heavy shirt he wore. A warm body was pressed to his back, a hand gripping at his hip tightly, almost too tightly for comfort but Vaako was used to that. He knew it was Riddick, and he knew there was nothing to worry about. If Riddick wanted to hurt Vaako in some physical way, there were better ways for him to achieve it, and much more creative ones. But there was also something pressed close to his front. And from the feel, and the snag when he breathed, it wasn't something he was willing to open his eyes for. That was until the smell of burning metal filled the air.

Eyes flashing open Vaako tugged his arm free from under where the Alpha Hellhound had rested its head on one of his bracers. He snarled at the beast and it seemed to glare at him for waking him quite unpleasantly before standing up stretching its scales and sauntering off. Tugging at the pristine bracer, Vaako wondered why he hadn't taken them off before bed. It didn't matter at this point, but usually he wasn't so careless. The bracer the creature had rested its head on, however, wasn't going to be useful anytime soon. The metal had been melted together, and was rabidly cooling. The pieces had attached to the each other and over the clasps that kept them securely on. Groaning he fell onto his back staring at the bracer. He couldn't move his wrist properly now, and there was no way he was getting this off on his own. This was going to be an awkward visit to the smith several levels down.

Glancing at the Furyan who was, surprisingly, still asleep. The dark teeth marks on his neck caught keen eyes and he stared at them. He smiled to himself thinking then he had no right to be jealous of some stupid mark left by a woman who doesn't even exist. Riddick has trusted four people in his lifetime, each left their own mark not visible to the eye. And Riddick remembers them a lot better than any visible mark could leave one to believe.

The thought was lost when the Alpha returned to pounce on Vaako's stomach, knocking the wind from him and resting it's head on his chest.


End file.
